


Don't Forget The Tail Too: The Whole Package Deal

by AlchemK



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run, Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gyro inwardly panics, Johnny almost fully turns into a dinosaur, Johnny kinda hates on himself in his mind, M/M, Self-Discovery, Transformation, how fun, short short short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemK/pseuds/AlchemK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Johnny was the one to almost turn into a dinosaur instead of Gyro during "Scary Monsters"? Would Dio and Dr. Ferdinand have their way with him? What of Gyro, then?</p>
<p>A short fanfic exploring what could have potentially happened if Johnny were to almost have turned into a dinosaur and what not. Just thought it'd be fun to write, is all. </p>
<p>--Depending on how well this does or not, and if I get any feedback on it, I may write one up for Gyro as well!--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget The Tail Too: The Whole Package Deal

“Johnny, snap out of it!”

“God damnit, calm down, even after I turn, I won’t even be able to walk anyways!”

Perhaps him yelling in return helped to reassure himself as well; it was a terrifying thought to imagine him as a beast without any control over his own actions. Johnny sat helplessly on the ground, legs splayed insensitively as he leaned against the rock behind him. He held a hand up to his face, fingers curling into claws, grasping with pain. His face and skin felt as if they were cracking off like shards of a porcelain dish, chipping away to bring about rough scales. He gritted his teeth, fangs grinding together as he tried to keep from crying out in pain.

Gyro, as indifferent and stern his expression usually seemed to be, was obviously panicking through his articulated words and actions. Regardless, there wasn’t much of an opportunity to panic outwardly considering that there was a continuous onslaught of dinosaurs coming his way, _and_  Dio, who was also a dinosaur at the moment. Gyro stood in front of Johnny, steel projectiles slick with blood as they struck true on their multiple targets. The air buzzed with an adrenaline-pumped tension, growls and hisses blending in the disgusting union of discord.

Johnny too let out a guttural snarl out of newfound instinct, feeling his stomach lurch and bile rise into the back of his throat almost immediately after- the fact that he was already losing control of himself was revolting. “Gyro, the eye!” he called out, clawed fingers grasping his arms, arms crossed over his chest as his new talons pierced his own skin, blood seeping through the pale blue sleeves of his shirt.

If Gyro could get that corpse’s eye, then he would be at least less prone to transform, and at least he had some hope. If Gyro couldn’t get the corpse’s arm back for him, that was alright. There wasn’t any hope for him to begin with, Johnny thought about himself. It was ironic, really, how he was changing into this monster when he already was one. He was selfish, foolish, misguided- he was a cripple. He was but another face in the crowd now after his fall from grace, just a paraplegic on the edges of society. Gyro could just let him fall behind, just leave him in the dust to rot like he should have.

Like his own father had said, God truly had taken the wrong son.

As if it were a response to his own dejection of his humanity, a sharp pain rippled through him, drawing a choked growl from within his throat, Johnny doubling over, digging his claws deeper into his blood-soaked sleeves and skin. A dark cerulean tail snaked out from behind him, sprouting from his tailbone as it scraped against the rocks and ground. From his boots ripped through his talons, shifting legs still as unfeeling as ever. Gyro leaped over a fray of raptors, rolling on his side before pushing himself up, snatching the mummy’s eye. Dr.Ferdinand broke out in an outburst of rage, Dio, in a human-reptile transition, eyes slitted and filled with envious ire.

The eye fused into his hand, melting in and soon traveling up his arm, making its way to his eye socket. Gyro kept a stoic expression, feeling it shift up his body to its destination, the eye becoming his own as Gyro clapped a hand over the side of his face, taking a brief moment to adjust before he took his arm down with a slight smirk. With a small inscription on his eye, it read “TuRBO” over his iris. Dodging a leaping raptor, he flung a ball towards a flock of them and grabbed the mummy’s arm, tossing over to where Johnny sat on the ground against the rock, bloody and barely human.

His mind was on the brink of humanity, teetering over to his newly introduced reptilian instincts. At the sound of the arm landing on the ground in front of him with a soft thump, his gaze immediately darted up to meet with the source of the noise. His eyes were bright and slitted, filled with a feral drive like never before. His lips were split as if ripped all the way up his cheeks in static, fanged smile. His eyes were fixed on the arm, the corpse part barely visible to the Joestar, considering its unmoving state. It flickered and blurred in and out of his vision, his mind not fully cognizant. Dio, having at least a soon-to-be dinosaur Joestar to redeem the situation with, spread a smug, fanged grin as his tail lashed eagerly.

“Johnny, take it, dammit!” Gyro yelled in anger, trying to bring Johnny back to his senses. As Dio was about to lunge and snatch the arm up for himself, Johnny gave what sliver of humanity he had left a last push, and he darted from his seat to grab the arm, falling forward onto the ground as he took back the mummy part. It fused with his own arm once more, Dio giving a hiss of defeat, though having something else much more important in his sight…

Johnny felt a surge of relief flow through him as the onerous burden of metamorphosis dispersed, his skin crackling no more, tail non-existent, lips as normal as ever, eyes their normal bright blue. It had reversed the transformation just in time, his heart pounding in his chest as the beastial instincts left his mind just as quickly as they had come in. His fingers were back to normal, save for his ability to spin his fingernails once more: that was a difference that he was grateful for. Gyro sighed in relief as he saw his reverted friend.

“God… That was close… ”

  
  



End file.
